The Trials of War
by PaganMermaid
Summary: A war is coming. The ultimate fight between good and evil, light versus dark. But what if it's not that simple? A Dramione fanfic. I do not own any of the characters or anything from the HP universe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone! I've been reading on this website for years but I've finally made an account. I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction, so please excuse me if I'm rusty, I promise it'll get better. Please tell me what you think, I love input!_ _Also, when the POV changes from Draco to Hermione or vice versa, I'll put in bold letters an H for Hermione or D for Draco. Hope that helps!_

 **Chapter 1: H**

"He's done it. He's a Death Eater."

Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading, _Hogwarts A History._ She had read it so many times that she could probably recite it word for word, but reading it brought her comfort during these difficult times.

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with someone like Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He's a right old git."

"In Borgin and Burkes, it was some sort of ceremony. Hermione saw it too." Harry turned his green eyes to her and she bookmarked her page before closing it. "I told you, I don't know what I saw." Though, she wasn't too sure. Was Malfoy capable of becoming a Death Eater? There was no doubt his father would try to recruit him, but would he drag him into it so young? Why would a father do that to a son?

"I need some air." Harry slid the door open and slipped out. "Do _you_ believe that Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Ron asked her. She shrugged her slim shoulders. "I suppose we'll find out won't we?"

The train lurched to a stop and she glanced out the window. They were here. But where was Harry? She grabbed her things and stepped out of the compartment, looking around. "Come on, he'll catch up." Ron said, taking her arm. She followed him outside, Harry being driven from her mind when she saw the castle in the distance. She was starving, and craving her warm bed. Her and Ron boarded one of the carriages, alongside Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

 **D:**

The train came to a stop. The blonde lifted his head and glanced at the luggage above him. "You two go ahead." He said to Blaise and Pansy. "I have to check something." The two got up and sent him a weary glance before they departed. Draco slowly stood and walked to the door, shutting it. He grabbed the string and closed the blinds, and with it, the rest of the blinds on the windows. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop Potter?" He spoke softly. He drew his wand and pointed it at the black bag. " _Petrificus totalus!"_ With a small burst of light, the bag opened and fell to the ground with a large thump.

He approached the bag, knowing who was right next to it, hiding under his handy little Invisibility Cloak. He knelt down and swiftly removed it, revealing a paralyzed Potter. "Oh yeah.. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." He straightened and lifted his foot, bringing it down hard onto Potter's face with a _crack!_

"That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London." He grabbed the cloak and threw it over Potter, concealing him once more before he grabbed his bag and left the train.

"What took so long?" Pansy asked him as he sat down at the Slytherin table. "None of your business." Draco answered flatly, without looking at her. When the food appeared on the table, he took a piece of chicken and a small amount of mashed potatoes. He wasn't very hungry, and for good reason.

A few minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a bloody Harry Potter walked into the room, clutching his nose. _Oh.. So he made it off of the train. How unfortunate._ Draco thought bitterly. His task would be much easier to achieve without Potter there.

Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech, but Draco couldn't look at him. It was almost unbearable. He kept his eyes glued to the table. "Dark forces are attempting to penetrate this school.." But they already have.

It was finally time for bed. As soon as Dumbledore dismissed them, Draco was the first one out the door. He would have to get started soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **H:**

The first day of classes weren't too bad. Though, it was rather strange having Professor Slughorn teach Potions instead of Professor Snape. Slughorn was a much more pleasant person to be around of course, he actually praised them on their achievements.

But.. _Something was wrong with Harry._

The bushy haired brunette glanced up at her best friend. He was obviously using an old potions book, and she could see handwritten scrawls all over the pages, but she couldn't tell what they were. But Harry was obviously following those directions, which were completely opposite from the actual instructions!

"What are you doing?" She gasped as she watched Harry crush the beetle and squeeze the juice into the cauldron. "You crush it, not cut it. It's much easier." Harry explained. Was he mental? For five years they were taught to ALWAYS follow the instructions, _every_ little detail counts.

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione argued. But Harry ignored her. He was going to ruin the potion, an absolutely dangerous potion! Her attention wavered when she caught Harry staring at someone from across the room. He followed his gaze, and wasn't surprised that he was watching Draco Malfoy. The pale blonde looked even paler than usual for some reason, and he had obvious dark circles under his eyes. It was strange to see him this way, he usually looked so.. Clean.

His icy blue eyes were concentrated on his potion, his hands fervently working. He obviously wanted the small vial of liquid luck. But for what reason?

Hermione turned her attention back to her own potion. Well, it was none of her business. Who wouldn't want a vial of luck?

 **D:**

Time was up. Draco stepped back from his cauldron and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Slughorn examine each student's potions. He didn't look it, but he was nervous. He needed that potion. With pure luck, he would be able to complete his mission so easily. The Draught of Living Death was a tricky potion to make, but he was sure he got it mostly correct.

Professor Slughorn walked to Potter's table and glanced into Granger's cauldron. Her bushy hair was even more frizzed out from the humidity of the room. "Good, good.." He mumbled before peering into Potter's cauldron. He gasped in delight and pulled out a small leaf, dropping it into the potion. There was a sizzling sound, and Draco couldn't tell what was happening, but from the amazed look on Slughorn's face, he realized with a sinking feeling that it must be good.

"Oh my.. It's perfect! I daresay one drop would kill us all!" And so Perfect Potter won the vial of liquid luck. Why did emhe/em need it? His whole bloody life was lucky! Granger looked just as angry, if not more so than Draco.

Class was dismissed and Draco quickly gathered his things and shook off Pansy's hand that tried to grab his before heading towards the door. He stepped through the doorway next to someone else, but the doorway was clearly not meant for two people at the same time.

He crashed into a smaller body, books flying everywhere, though they were not his. He staggered back a bit and glared down at bushy haired Granger. "Watch it, Mudblood." He snapped at her before stepping past her and walking off. He knew that the Golden Trio were going to be a problem this year, but he mustn't worry about that now.

He had a Vanishing Cabinet to mend.


End file.
